Tu cuerpo bailando en mi cuerpo
by Lore de Brower
Summary: confesar los verdaderos sentimientos es lo mejor, tal vez cuando lo hagas ganes mas de lo que ue creias


Este sofic contiene material que puede que a algunas personas les disguste es solo para mayores de edad y que gusten de lectura de tipo hentai (aunque no es muy fuerte) bajo advertencia no hay engaño ;)

SONFIC TU CUERPO BAILANDO EN MI CUERPO

En las calles frías de chicago, ya entrada la madrugada, un joven rubio caminaba sin rumbo, sabía que tenía que regresar a su hogar, a su pequeño hogar, pero ya no lo podía hacer, ya era imposible compartir el mismo techo con ella, no soportaría más tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, ella lo veía como un hermano y el, era un hombre que la adoraba, la amaba, la deseaba.

Meditaba en medio de la noche casi congelándose, sobre si regresar o no con ella

tal vez sería buena idea que le diga lo que siento, quizás ella también me ame… no eso no puede ser ella ama a otro, aun su mirada se nota triste, aunque ya han pasado dos años, sigue sufriendo por él, pero si ella me aceptara

Soñó con todo lo que podía ser si ella lo quisiera, casi planeo su vida, pero era solo en su imaginación, la verdad era diferente, decidió que sería mejor hablar con la verdad, no perdía nada si se declaraba y podía ganar mucho.

Llego a la puerta del pequeño departamento que era su hogar, unos instantes se quedó estático frete al umbral, tomo aire, pensó que cuando amaneciera hablaría con Candy, no habría interrupciones, pues era su día de descanso, por esta noche descansaría, aunque eso iba a ser imposible, seguramente no podría pegar un ojo.

Entro, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad tan intensa, iba a tientas por la casa para no tirar nada, cuando una voz lo asusto.

-Albert…

Sintió su corazón palpitar con rapidez, un poco por el susto y otro por la dueña de la voz, ella prendía la luz de una lámpara que estaba junto al sofá y se acercó a él.

-me tenías muy preocupada ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Ya viste la hora que es? – estaba enfadada y angustiada.

-Disculpa Candy, no note la hora.

-afuera está helando, te puedes enfermar.- le dijo preocupada.

Ella estaba angustiada por él, pero era normal una hermana se preocupa por un hermano, se iba a ir a su habitación a dormir, las fuerzas de confesar su amor se habían desvaneció por el miedo de perderla, y ni siquiera tener su amistad.

-¿qué te ocurre Albert, tu no sales de noche, ni te desapareces sin avisarme?

Él quería gritarle la razón, ya no lo podía ocultar más.

vamos Albert, no eres un adolescente para estar temeroso, lo mejor es de una vez por todas hablar con toda sinceridad.

Se dijo a sí mismo y entonces se decidió.

-Candy, quisiera hablar contigo, había pensado hacerlo mañana temprano, pero ya que te encuentro despierta, será mejor que aproveche las fuerzas que aún tengo.

- ¿ocurre algo malo? – se angustio.

- depende como lo veas.

-me estas asustando Albert.

-creo que es el momento de dejar el departamento – lo dijo con tristeza.

- ¿dejar? ¿A dónde? Pero si es muy acogedor, además de que la renta es muy cómoda ¿a dónde nos iremos?

-Candy, solo me iré yo- bajo la mirada.

- ¿Qué? – Abrió grandes los ojos y sintió un golpe en su pecho -¿pero? ¿Pero?

-Candy es necesario, ya no puedo estar más aquí junto a ti, no lo entiendes.- la tomo de los hombros.

Candy comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas, a él se le partió el corazón, pero estaba seguro que es porque ella lo quería, no porque lo amara. La abrazo y le acaricio el cabello.

-perdona Candy, pero ya no puedo vivir más contigo- entonces ella se soltó de sus brazos.

-¿qué fue lo que hice, que hice mal Albert? ¡Dime! – casi le grito.

Él se acercó a ella.

-No es por ti pequeña, tú no has hecho nada malo, soy yo, yo ya no aguanto más la situación – Candy lo observo y miro en sus ojos una tristeza una impotencia, esto la desconcertó- Candy yo ya no puedo estar cerca de ti.

- ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hace alejarte de mí? – en esos momentos ya lloraba.

- Candy, no lo entiendes – entonces respiro profundo y dijo mirándola fijo a los ojos y tomándola de los hombros- estoy volviéndome loco, tenerte cerca… y a la vez lejos – por su expresión se notaba que Candy no comprendía, entonces Albert decidió decirle lo que muchas veces había sentido - No sabes cuantas noches yo me desvele. No sabes cuantas veces contigo soñé. Todas las mañanas te necesite...

-¿Qué? Que quieres decir – estaba desconcertada.

- Candy, aun no lo comprendes, hoy estaba decidido a decirte todo, tenía la esperanza de que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo Hoy te compre unas rosas con olor a miel, quería que el momento fuera mágico, pero al trascurrir el día la indecisión me mataba, las rosas… son para deshojarlas toditas por tu piel, Candy, yo te amo

-¡qué dices! – Abrió los ojos y sus lágrimas pararon- ¿pero? ¿Cuando?

- no lo sé, no sé cuándo me enamore de ti, lo cierto es que Amarte es lo mejor que me pudo suceder...

- ¿pero?

- shhh -le tapo los labios, con un dedo-Lo que tenía que hacer prometo que lo haré, si tú lo quieres yo me iré de tu lado, ahora comprendes por que no puedo estar cerca de ti.

-¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

- Porque Eres lo que soñé, no te quiero perder, por eso no te decía nada Lo que pidas tú mi vida, Te daré – la miro intensamente y lego desvió su mirada para continuar-será mejor que me vaya de una vez, pero antes de marcharme te quiero confesar Candy te amo – tomo aliento- y sé que tú no me quieres aun amas a Terry.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque veo en tu mirada aun esa tristeza, por no poder estar junto a él, sé que no me amas. –bajo la mirada.

-Albert… yo…

-No digas nada, se lo que es sufrir por alguien, extrañar… – la miro otra vez a los ojos- las noches que tienes hacer guardia en el hospital, esas noches – suspiro-La noches que no estás el silesio me mata me falta tu risa, Tus manos tibias tus caricias, aunque solo fueran un leve toque de manos un abrazo espontaneo, el suave roce de tu mano en mi mejilla, esas caricias que le dan el sentido a mi vida

-Candy, ya no soy un niño, soy un hombre que te ama y te desea, por eso me tengo que ir, disculpa si te ofendo con mis palabras pero si no te lo digo explotare, Me hace falta, mucha falta pecar en tu piel. Besar tu aventura tu censura. Necesito tu cuerpo y tu magia bailando en mi cuerpo

- ¡Albert! – se sonrojo, pero por fin pudo articular más palabras, y fue el turno de ella- ¿estas seguro?

- ¿seguro? - se sorprendió – pero si Me he vuelto dependiente de tu olor mujer cuando no estás en casa, tu aroma aun continua en ella, la aspiro e imagino que estas en mis brazos, aunque solo en sueños te he tenido tan cerca de mí pero aun así Me vuelto de repente esclavo de tu piel de este amor tan grande yo no escapare...

-Albert- Candy estaba emocionada, sonrojada con tan candente confesión, ella podía despertar todos esos sentimientos en Albert, pero él no sabía algo, y esa noche se lo diría – Albert – lo tomo de las manos- tú crees que yo sufría por Terry, pero en realidad sufría por ti – Albert abrió grandes los ojos y su corazón parecía estallar - yo…. Yo también te amo – se sonrojo aún más- y tampoco me atrevía decir nada porque tu no dabas muestra de sentir lo mismo por mí, en realidad mi tristeza era por ti, tu solo me veías como tu hermana pequeña, a quien debías proteger, pero yo soy una mujer – bajo la mirada- yo… yo también deseaba besarte, acariciar tu cuerpo, y también en sueños tu eres mío- alzo la mirada.

La escena era conmovedora, ellos mirándose a los ojos, por fin diciendo lo que cada uno siente, dejando a un lado los tapujos y confesando abiertamente que ambos se amaban y se deseaban, desde cuándo , ninguno lo sabía, pero son un hombre y una mujer frente a frente profesando el inmenso amor hasta entonces oculto, que los invadía, el deseo de apoderarse de sus labios se hizo presente, y como primer impulso, se fueron acercando lentamente el uno al otro hasta estar a centímetros de tocarse la boca, entonces Albert tomo la delantera y se apodero de los labios de Candy, ella por supuesto correspondió y se aferró al musculoso cuerpo de Albert, cuantas veces habían soñado con tenerse así de cerca, disfrutando del placer a flor de piel, el beso inocente que se habían dado, rápidamente se convirtió en uno muy apasionado, él se apodero del cuello de Candy, ella acariciaba su espalda, el la encorralo en la pared y bajaba sus manos hasta la altura del pecho de la rubia, acariciaba cada uno de sus senos, mientras seguía besando su cuello, aunque ella era inexperta, estaba saliendo su lado pasional, Albert pego todo su cuerpo al de Candy, ella sintió la excitación de él, en su entrepierna, de repente, la rubia alzo una pierna y rodeo la cintura de él, acto seguido Albert la cargo y coloco en una mesita que estaba cerca ella lo rodeo con ambas piernas, lo besaba afanosamente y cuando el bajaba a su cuello ella alzaba la cabeza para que Albert pudiera recorrerlo con libertad, acariciaba su cabellera que recientemente había cortado, ya no la llevaba tan larga, el a veces apretaba un poco el cabello de la rubia, el momento estaba cerca, en un pequeño respiro, Albert saco la camisa del pantalón, la desabotono, Candy llevaba una bata, Albert se la quitó lentamente, para encontrarse con un fino camisón, que dejaba ver perfecto su cuerpo, sus senos firmes y los pezones erectos, el pecho de Candy subía y bajaba por la respiración tan rápida, el nerviosismo y la excitación que experimentaba, Albert la miraba embelesado, ahora podía observar todo su cuerpo, el cuerpo no de una chiquilla, sino de una mujer, y lo que sus ojos veían le agradaba, entonces un rayo de cordura apareció en su mente y se arrepintió de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no quería lastimar de ninguna manera a su pequeña.

Ella se desconcertó por la reacción de Albert, entonces levanto su cara y beso nuevamente sus labios.

-Candy te amo

-yo también te amo

-¿quieres que me detenga?

En respuesta la rubia beso el pecho de Albert, y de nuevo empezó la oleada de calor y el ir y venir de caricias, Albert la cargo hasta llevarla a la habitación, la deposito junto a la cama y otra vez de pie uno frente al otro el rubio, retiro con suavidad el camisón que tenia su amada, y ella le quito la camisa y desabotono su pantalón, ella estaba con en torso desnudo, el se adueño de los senos de Candy, los acariciaba, después los besaba, la recostó en la cama y se coloco sobre ella, seguía besando desde el cuello hasta su cintura, ella acariciaba su cabello e involuntariamente salían de sus labios unos sonidos que hacían que Albert se excitara aún más, si eso fuera posible, se despojaron de las ultimas prendas que los cubrían, y tiernamente con una de sus piernas, Albert abrió las piernas de la rubia y ella pudo sentir toda la firmeza de su amado, su cuerpo estaba listo para recibir a Albert, y su corazón estaba deseoso de poder ser su mujer, su dueña.

Muy lentamente, Albert se introdujo en la más íntima parte de la chica, por ser la primera vez, lo hizo con la mayor delicadeza, ella al principio sintió dolor, pero estaba feliz porque ahora ella era una sola con él. Albert gradualmente, subió la intensidad de las subidas y bajadas, y cuando ella por fin se relajó, dejaron que la pasión los consumiera, llegando al clímax dando un gemido de placer.

El se coloco a un lado de su amada la abrazo y beso tiernamente sus labios, la abrazo y de un movimiento la coloco sobre el.

-Candy, te amo – la miraba con amor, pasión, ternura, era una mezcla extraña- me has hecho el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra.

-Albert yo también te amo – se recostó sobre su bien torneado pecho-

-Candy estuve Viajando con mis labios todo atardecer, La geografía perfecta que tiene tu piel, No hay fronteras que limiten mi querer... eres perfecta, hermosa, Yo todo te bese con tu sabor a miel

A Candy le agrado oír las palabras de su amado, entonces vio en su cuello unas marcas rojas, las recorrió con sus dedos, lo beso nuevamente en el lugar donde estaban las marcas, Albert sintió lo que tocaba, sonrió y le dijo con una voz tan profunda.

-Tus besos de mujer los quiero más que ayer, Márcame tus labios rojos otra vez... la volvió a besar y nuevamente empezaron a recorrerse cada rincón de sus cuerpos, todos los lugares, hasta los que ella nunca pensó que explorarían.

Jejeje espero les haya gustado :D

**Las palabras subrayadas, son los fragmentos de la canción del al cual es el sonfic, se llama **

**Tu cuerpo bailando en mi cuerpo, de Carlos Baute**

**El personaje de Albert y Candy son propiedad de Mizuki no son míos.**

Espero sus comentarios, no sean tan duras :P apenas estoy empezando con este tipo de fic ;)


End file.
